


Meant To Be

by Mujerconflores



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Headcanon, High School, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mujerconflores/pseuds/Mujerconflores
Summary: So since Cyrus and Tj are probably gonna end up together my new headcanon is that after they break up Cyrus and Jonah finally get together in high school. This takes place a year later. Cyrus and the rest of the good hair crew are in freshman year. Jonah is a sophmore. Andi and Jonah split up long ago. But Jonah has still stayed very close friends with the good hair crew, and Jonah and Cyrus are still bestfriends. And yes Jonah already knows Cyrus is gay.





	Meant To Be

It was Friday after school when Jonah was going to meet Buffy and Andi at the Spoon. They called him for something important he didn't know what it could be so he skated there as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Jonah grinned as he sat down to join Andi and Buffy.  
"So whats so important?"  
Andi and Buffy looked at eachother and then looked at Jonah "Cyrus and Tj broke up"  
Jonahs heart pounded but he didnt know why.  
"What why? What happened? Where's Cyrus?"  
"He told us after our last class, he was pretty down so he just went home" said Andi.  
"All he told us though was he was the one who ended it" Buffy added.  
"Maybe I should go and see him right now, check if he's okay!"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Andi spoke "ya maybe thats a good idea, just to check up on him"  
Jonah stood up "alright I'll see you guys later" and he walked out the Spoon.  
Buffy laughed and looked at Andi "I bet you anything he's finally gonna find out he likes Cyrus"  
Andi giggled "how much you want to bet that he'll call us tonight freaking out?"  
  
Jonah arrived to Cyrus house and Mrs. Goodman lead him to Cyrus room. She knocked on the door and quietly said "Sweetie its your friend Jonah"  
Jonah heard Cyrus voice through the door "come in"  
When Jonah walked in Cyrus was sitting on his bed eating Hot cheetos.  
"Hey Cy-guy" Cyrus nodded and shoved a couple cheetos in his mouth. Jonah joined him on the bed and grabbed a cheeto.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
Cyrus shrugged his shoulders "its not a big deal, its just like every other couple that breaks up. We just weren't meant for eachother. Maybe at one point we were but not anymore."  
Jonah looked at Cyrus, those were pretty wise words to say. Thinking someone could be meant for you brought a smile to Jonahs face.  
Cyrus stared at him "Why are you smiling?"  
Jonah put a hand on Cyrus shoulder a shock of electricity ran through his hand but again he didnt know why,  
"because what you just said, you're sad now maybe, but like you said, you weren't meant for eachother. One day you'll find someone that is meant for you and will continue being meant for you"  
Cyrus laughed and layed back down on his bed "well cant wait to find the person"  
Jonah looked at Cyrus, a smile grew on his face "who knows mabey you already know the person!"  
Cyrus looked at Jonah smiling, thinking of what he just said. He doubted he already knew the person but looking at Jonahs smile made him feel better. He is sad about Tj and knows it'll take a while to get over it but just being next to Jonah made him forget a bit. And deep inside he remembered what he felt for Jonah, he realized the feelings were never truly gone just pushed to the side and looking at him he hoped maybe Jonah was the person for him. But immediately he shut the thought away. _It'll never happen_ he thought, _just like before Jonah is straight and I have no chance._  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing video games and eating another bag of hot cheetos and laughing and having fun like usual. Around 9 pm Jonah decided it was time to leave. They were standing outside Cyrus house.  
"Thanks for coming over Jonah, it really helped"  
Jonah beamed "no problem Cyrus" he threw his arms around Cyrus giving him a big hug. When Cyrus wrapped his arms around Jonahs waist, Jonah felt that electricity run through his body again, but then his heart began to race. _Whats that??_ Jonah thought. When they parted Jonah looked at Cyrus and he was smiling that same smile he always had when they were together, and Jonah felt his heart beat even faster.  
  
When Jonah left he couldn't stop thinking about Cyrus. He couldn't help but realize that eveytime he was close to Cyrus or had any type of contact he felt something that he didn't with others. What did it mean? Then it hit him. Did he like Cyrus? _No_ he thought, they are just best friends plus he liked girls. But then he remembered that strange feeling he had when Cyrus told him he was gay and how he and Tj were together. Jonah remembered having a strange feeling in his stomach remembered figuring out he was jealous but he thought it was because Cyrus began to hangout with Tj more than him and he felt like he was losing him and he never really got over it, he always felt annoyed when he saw them doing couple stuff. Maybe he was really jealous because he liked Cyrus. And all the things about Cyrus began to run through his mind like his smile, his eyes, his laugh, and how he's always been the one to support him at the space otters game. He felt butteflies in his stomach just thinking about Cyrus in that way. _I.. I do like Cyrus!_ Jonah decided he needed to call Buffy or Andi.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Andi?"  
"No its Buffy"  
"Oh why do you have Andis phone?"  
"Because im at Andis house having a sleepover"  
Jonah heard Andi on the other side of the phone asking who it was  
"Its Jonah, hold on let me put it on speaker.. okay whats up Jonah?"  
Jonah was pacing in his room, he didnt know how to say it but he just had to figure it out.  
"Um.. so I think maybe.. Ilikecyrus!"  
"I knew it!!!" "Hah! Pay up, I told you he was gonna call!"  
Jonah was shocked. "What do you mean you knew it? I didnt even know it! And pay up??"  
Andi spoke first "Jonah, it's a bit obvious. I mean you're always happy but your face lights up the most when you're with Cyrus. You give him this look that I swear I never seen you give me.."  
"I GIVE HIM A LOOK? SO IT IS THAT OBVIOUS?"  
"Jonah calm down please!" Andi said.  
"But what do I do? Does this mean I'm gay?"  
Buffy answered first "well first of all this doesn't mean your gay. I mean if you think you are okay then, but you like girls right?And I guess you like guys too? Well you like Cyrus, so mabey you're bi?"  
Jonah knew what bi meant. Maybe he was bi. He does like girls and have only dated girls, but he has noticed how cute guys could be. And Cyrus was one of those guys.  
"Hmm maybe I am bi..."  
  
Over the next 4 months Jonah thought about it some more and finally accepted he was bi. He looked up more on it and it just made sense, it fit. He was bi and he had a crush on Cyrus. And he realized it wasn't just a crush, it was a huge one. Its been building up for so long and now that he noticed it he couldn't seem to push it away anymore. He didn't know if he should tell Cyrus, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But man was it so hard! The crush only seemed to grow. He found himself staring at Cyrus longer than just a friend would do, he found himself wanting to hug him longer, mabey hold his hand, and even kiss him! He even found himself writing their initials on his homework and immediately scribbled over it once he noticed he did it. It sucked! But surprisingly Cyrus didn't notice anything, he just kept acting normal. Jonah was surprised he hasnt noticed since they hangout almost everyday and if he was obvious before he was now practically yelling at the top of his lungs that he liked Cyrus.  
  
It was thursday evening when Cyrus called him asking if he wanted to go on a skate (yes they are skateboard buddies! Cyrus finally learned how to break!)  
"Yes sounds docious!"  
  
They went skating around town for a bit, and stopped by the skate park. They took turns trying to do a 360. Jonah got it down pretty quickly, Cyrus took a few times. But with Jonahs encouraging words finally got it.  
"Yes I did it!" Cyrus cheered and gave Jonah a high five.  
Jonah grinned "told you, you could do it Goodman"  
Cyrus smiled, "Im tired now though, want to sit down for a bit before heading back home?"  
Jonah nodded and followed Cyrus to sit on a bench. It was quiet for a bit, but it wasnt awkward. Its never awkward. The sun was going down so they sat there looking at the sunset. Jonah looked at Cyrus and he felt those butterflies returning. _He's so cute. I want to tell him. But what if I ruin everything? Theres no way he likes me back._  
Once he thought that Cyrus looked at him and smiled and turned back to look at the sunset.  
Jonahs heart pounded _wait!_ For some reason Jonah never really thought much if Cyrus liked him back. He just assumed he didn't but something about the way Cyrus turned to look and smile at him made him wonder. _Maybe Cyrus does like me.... I'm gonna tell him.._  
Out of nowhere Jonah blurted "IM BI!"  
Cyrus whipped his head so fast to look at Jonah. They just stared at one another until Cyrus finally spoke.  
"Wait did you just say you're bi?"  
"Uhm.. ya I'm bi." Jonah said, they both still stared at one another.  
"Since when? When did you find that out?"  
Jonah looked down, he was trying not to panic, was he really going to tell him the truth? But he looked back up at Cyrus eyes and he just had to.  
" 4 months ago.. after you and Tj broke up..."  
Cyrus sat up straighter (well as straight as he could honestly)  
"After me and Tj? Why, what happened?"  
"That day, you know how we hanged out? Well when we hugged goodbye I.. I had a feeling in my chest. Like my heart felt like it was gonna explode and I felt this electicity run threw my body, and I looked at you and I... I like you Cyrus." The whole time he said this he looked at his hands but when he looked up Cyrus was just looking at him. He didnt say anything still, just looked at him like he was trying to understand more. So Jonah decided to talk more.  
" I think I always felt this way. Everytime we touched or I looked at you I couldn't help but smile. I never been as happy as I am when Im with you.. well you know ultimate frisbee probably gives me the same happiness but you get me"  
Cyrus chuckled at that.  
"But the thing is Cyrus, I really do like you. I cant stop thinking about you... I want to be close to you, I wanna hold hands with you... I just dont know how you feel about me.."  
Cyrus scooted closer to Jonah, again Jonahs heart raced. _What is he gonna say?_  
"Jonah you.. you are really oblivious arent you?"  
Thats not what Jonah was expecting to hear. But Cyrus laughed and Jonah felt better.  
"Jonah you were literally my gay awakening!"  
Jonahs jaw dropped "I was your gay awakening!?"  
"Dont act so surprised, did you really not see how I was when we first met. I thought you were like the coolest person ever. I didn't know though until you made me the Space Otters MVP and when we hugged and the exact same thing happened to me. My heart was beating so fast and the next day I told Buffy I liked you.."  
"Wait so Buffy knew, I'm sure Andi knew too then and you didnt tell me?"  
"You really think I could tell you? I was just getting used to the fact I was gay. And all the drama with you and Andi.. I didn't think I had any chance. I thought you were straight!"  
Jonah looked away to look at the sun but it was gone already. _But does Cyrus still like me now? Did the feelings go away?_  
"So what about now.. how do you feel about me?"  
From the corner of his eye he saw Cyrus face, he looked unsure, like he didn't know what to say. Jonahs heart began to sink.  
After a short pause Cyrus finally spoke,  
"I.. When I thought I didn't have a chance back then I did everything to push my feelings away. And I met Tj and it was easy... And soon I didn't even think as much about you. And everything was great, a year passed by and I just saw you as my best friend and just accepted thats all we would be. I assumed the feelings were gone but when me and Tj broke up I realized.. shit I still think of you... The feelings weren't gone, they were just pushed to the side. I still like you Jonah, and a lot."  
Jonah finally looked away from the night sky and looked at Cyrus, he was still looking at him and Jonah noticed a faint blush. How was he so blind all this time? It was quite obvious too that Cyrus liked him.  
"So what now? We now know we both like eachother.."  
Cyrus couldn't believe it. Jonah Beck liked him. Was this a dream, he never thought it would happen. He felt shy all of a sudden.  
"Well maybe if you want.. we can try it out.. you know.. dating?" Cyrus asked shyly.  
Jonahs face was surely red now but he couldnt stop grinning "that would be docious magocious"  
Cyrus groaned but couldn't help but laugh "so I'm taking that as a yes?"  
"Its a big yes" and they grinned at eachother and sat there talking a bit more, a happiness washing over both of them.  
It was getting late and they were walking home each grabbing their skateboards in one hand and their other hands in eachothers. Cyrus even though shy at the moment was the one to hold Jonahs hand first, hes been wanting to do it forever.  
  
"You know? I told Buffy and Andi about liking you and I cant believe they didnt tell me about you liking me before, I probably would have told you sooner."  
"You know them, they love the drama."  
Jonah shook his head "Andi loves drama, Buffy just likes to make me suffer honestly."  
  
When they arrived outside Jonahs house they stood there smiling at eachother not knowing where to go from there.  
"So I'll see you tommorow?" Jonah asked shyly.  
"Ofcourse" Cyrus put his board down and leaned in to hug Jonah. Jonah smiled, this was better then he thought it would be. They hugged before but this one was more intimate, he didnt want to let go. But eventually they pulled away and Jonah turned to leave but stopped when he felt Cyrus hand grab his.  
"Wait.."  
Jonah turned to see Cyrus, he looked a bit nervous.  
"I just been wanting to do something for awhile..."  
Jonah knew what it was, its what hes been wanting to do for awhile too "okay.."  
He saw Cyrus leaning closer, his heart racing as he leaned in aswell, Cyrus face grew closer and closer till their noses bumped. They both chuckled at that. Jonah closed his eyes and Cyrus lips were finally on his. The kiss was soft and it felt magical like nothing he's ever felt before. They split for a second, Cyrus smiled and kissed Jonah one last time before pulling away. Jonah kept his eyes closed, he didnt want the feeling to pass. But he knew he had to open them eventually and when he did he saw Cyrus grinning like he's never grinned before and he was sure he was grinning the same.  
"Remember when you said maybe I know the person I'm meant to be with already?"  
Jonah nodded.  
"Well you were right.. I think its you Jonah."  
Jonah pulled Cyrus into a hug and whispered in his ear "I think so too Cyrus".  
And finally they were together because they are fucken meant to be.

THE END


End file.
